numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/EVERYTHING WRONG WITH THE MOBILE GAMES OF NINTENDO'S NEW GAMES I GUESSY
Dr. Mario World *The upcoming/unused doctors. There's some problems. **First off Dr. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are not as good doctors as Cranky Kong. Seriously, go watch "Speak No Evil, Dude" from the Donkey Kong Country TV Show. **Second off, THE BABIES. They are INCREDIBLY wrong. WHY would babies even practice destroying viruses?! Sure this is a game, but THIS IS INCREDIBLY WRONG IN THE REAL WORLD. This is like Baby Hazel all over again! ***Baby Mario holds something which looks like a SYRINGE. Why does he have a tie speaking of? He's not even old. ***Baby Luigi is much more minor because he just wields... a pill bottle... how is he supposed to open that thing? ***Baby princesses are OK but Baby Daisy as far as I can tell only exists to be a filler character. ***If there is one thing to know about babies, THEY ARE NO LONGER USED IN YOSHI GAMES AND ARE NOW SIMPLY JUST FILLER CHARACTERS! *Why is King Boo an assistant? Sure, Boom Boom, Spike, (insert all other assistants) try and stop Mario, but King Boo is the most malevolent of them all. Seriously... Mario Kart Tour VERY in-depth on this one probably. Haven't played it, but... STILL! *General **BARELY any new things; all retro, no nitro. Gosh. Jeez. We could've gotten the Pow Block back and the Tanooki Leaf back, but no! They just take it all away! Speaking of which... **...the only new power-up (actually just a semi-new power-up) is Double Bob-Omb. While it IS nice to see a power-up which comes in twos for once, it is not actually new and is just two Bob-Ombs composed into one. *Gameplay **The heck? Why can't we even customize our wheels in this game? We customized our wheel since (IDK), yet now we can't customize wheels? **Drivers and pretty much everything equipped onto the driver have favored courses. Barely any explaining is needed in how grindy it is. This basically just takes away the whole Mario Kart feel and makes it feel like the Asphalt 8 of Mario Kart I guess. **WHY THE HECK DO DRIVERS HAVE RARITIES SPEAKING OF? That is a recipe for disaster, SERIOUSLY! **The naming schemes suck; we have "Toadette Cup" and "Toad Cup" and honestly "Shell Cup" sounds better than those turd. *Characters/Power-Ups **For once, instead of unique power-ups for each character, we get trashy options. The only unique power-ups are the Giant Banana Peel and Yoshi's Egg (more unique is Yoshi's Egg). Then, why are Triple stuff limited to only certain characters? **Why does Baby Mario and Luigi use Boomerangs...? Maybe... something better than that? **Baby Rosalina (and the bigger version) use Boomerang Flowers. Star Bits exist Nintendo. WE COULD'VE JUST GOTTEN A SHOTGUN-LIKE WEAPON. **Iggy Koopa was a wasted opportunity. Seriously, a Chain Chomp fits him WAY better considering that he's in LOVE with Chain Chomps and it shows MORE. BUT: He is a common, but... he could've been rarer. **Same goes with Larry and Lemmy. Honestly Lemmy should get Double Bob-Ombs (or better) instead. **Honestly Ludwig could've used magic considering he's good at magic and he's pretty skilled. Bob-ombs though. It's... something he barely uses. **Skipping Roy because if he has the Bullet Bill their would be balancing issues (though honestly maybe a power-up which shoots out bullet bills is better and it auto-aims). **MORTON HAS LESS TONS THAN USUAL. MORTON HAVE TRIPLE SHELLS! MORTON NO HAVE HAMMER??? **What kind of nasty Koopaling would use hearts...? (Wendy) **Congrats. Dry Bones, despite being skeletal, is just something which uses Triple Green Shells. Bah. **Metal Mario could've had Gold Flower considering he's SUPER RARE. **King Boo has Double Bob-ombs. A ridicolously poor item combination. Seriously, BOOS EXIST AS POWER-UPS, SO WHY CAN'T HE GET ONE?! *Cups **As said the naming scheme sucks. And depending on what the course is named off of, that's the character you play as at the end. Barring the ones with major villains of the franchise... **Also as said it's 99% retro. No new courses??? No new vehicles??? No actual new stuff??? **King Boo rides NOT the Poltergust 4000 in his challenge (considering it kinda makes more sense for him to ridde the poltergust 4000), but the Super Blooper with Sponge Tires. Don't get me wrong but you can't customize your tires, but KING BOO'S COMBO IS WAY TOO FISHY. Speaking of which, Nintendo still hasn't fixed King Boo's weight. He's a freakin' ghost yet he's a heavyweight??? At least in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX he's featherweight! Category:Blog posts